Wolken und Spinnweben
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: Ein bischen Spaß mit dem Quidditchteam und Co. ...[Chapter 9 up] FA
1. Die Quidditchverletzung

Erstmal Hallo. Ich warne euch gleich vor, das erste Kapitel ist sehr kurz  
und ich weiß auch noch nicht wirklich wo das hinführen soll, aber als ich  
joyful_alicia's „Hilfeschrei"unter ihrer FF gelesen hab, konnte ich nicht  
anders und hab mich auch mal wieder an die Feder gesetzt (und damit gleich  
versucht, mein kreatives Loch zu besiegen, .. ob das gelungen ist, ist eine  
andere Frage)  
Naja, wie gesagt, im ersten Kapitel kein Fred und George, aber die kommen  
noch, spuken mir schon im Hirn (Ich bin einfch kein Meister im Anfang  
schreiben!) und ich hoffe ich kann euch so wenigstens ein wenig  
einstimmen^^  
*Bla.. bla..* Genug von mir,...  
___________________________________________  
„Die Quiddtichverletzung"  
Sie blinzelte.  
Licht. Da war Licht. Jemand murmelte etwas, was sie nicht verstand.  
"Mhm,..."  
Kam es von ihr.  
"Angelina, Heee?"  
Jetzt verstand sie es. Sie blickte zur Seite. Es war Lee. Lee Jordan.  
Angelina nickte nur leicht, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie verstand. "Wo sind  
sie  
anderen?" fragte sie endlich.  
"Na hör mal" erwiderte Lee, "bin ich dir etwa nicht genug?" Angelina  
lächelte  
leicht und so sprach er gleich weiter: "Wir haben Schichten eingelegt,  
damit  
du hier nicht allein bist. Ich bin einfach gerade dran." Er grinste und  
Angelina murmelte verlegen: "Ihr seid so verrückt."  
Hier? Was meinte er eigentlich mit Hier'? Und erst dann erkannte sie, wo  
sie  
Überhaupt war:  
Im Krankenflügel.  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte sie nach einem Moment matt.  
"Das war Montague! Er hat dir einen Klatscher in den Nacken geschlagen."  
Lee schien wütend.  
  
Das war nichts. Kein Klatscher. Kein Montague. Kein Fliegen.  
Sie erinnerte sich nicht.  
Als sie für einen Moment die Augen schloss, sah sie sich mit den anderen  
Quidditchspielern zum Feld laufen. Sie hörte Oliver seine übliche Rede  
reden und  
sie sah Alicia, die ihr noch das Quidditchabzeichen an ihrem Umhang  
zurechtrückte.  
Dann gingen sie hinaus. Und dann?  
Sie wusste es nicht.  
Wieder schaute sie zu Lee. Sie öffnete den Mund: "Was? wie... ist jemand...?"  
und verstummte wieder.  
Zu viele Fragen. Zu wenig Antworten.  
Lee blinzelte irritiert. "Wie ist es ausgegangen?" fragte sie deshalb.  
"Madam Hooch hat das Spiel abgebrochen. Montague hat gefoult und du bist  
vom  
Besen gefallen und warst nicht ansprechbar!" Lee runzelte sorgvoll die  
Stirn.  
"wir dachten schon, er hätte dich verzaubert"  
Angelina fiel es langsam schwer, ihm zu folgen.  
Aber Lee hatte Recht. Montague war Jäger und durfte den Klatscher als  
solcher nicht mutwillig einsetzen.  
Sie wollte sich aufrappeln, um nicht wieder ins Reich der Träume zu sinken,  
da verspürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz im Rücken. Matt liess sie sich  
zurück aufs Bett sinken und Lee legte ihr, als könne sie es noch mal  
versuchen, eine Hand auf die Schulter, um es zu verhindern:  
"Madam Pomfrey hat gesagt, du sollst noch eine Weile liegen bleiben."  
Angelina nickte leicht.  
"Schlaf jetzt weiter. Ich sage eben den anderen Bescheid, die machen sich  
nämlich auch Sorgen." Meinte Lee noch und nahm die Hand wieder von ihrer  
Schulter.  
Wieder nickte sie: "Sag ihnen, es geht mir gut." Lee murmelte etwas, was  
sich  
stark nach Ja und Gute Besserung' anhörte und ging.  
Angelina blickte ihm hinterher. Selten hatte sie Lee so sorgvoll gesehen.  
Diese Verletzung konnte doch nicht alles sein.  
Doch ihr blieb nicht viel Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn langsam fielen  
ihr die Augen wieder zu.  
  
P.S.: Ganz lieben dank an Ozuma-chan^^ die Beta 


	2. Die Folgen

Hallo,... ja ich hoffe, diese Kapitel ist ein wenig besser,... ich weiß auch  
nicht, war vielleicht blöd so anzufangen, aber was solls. Ich hab schon  
einige Ideen, wies weitergehen soll und hoffe, auch einige mit dieser Story  
ansprechen zu können^^°  
@Susi alias Zuzti: Ganz lieben Dank für den Kommi, der hat mir echt Mut  
gemacht, weiter zuschreiben!^^  
@Kazuu-chan: Für Titel bin ich immer zu haben,.. auch wenn ich irgendwie  
schon an meinem jetzt hänge, aber das ist ja immer so...Ansonsten vielen  
lieben Dank, das du mir trotz des ersten, blöden Kapis schon reviewt hast,  
sowas freut einen ja immer^^ Zu deinen Bemerk über Lee sag ich jetzt mal  
nix, ich hab den kleinen Kerl nämlich verdammt lieb *g*  
P.S.: Kann mir eigentlich mal jemand sagen, warum FF.net meine Texte immer  
so Komprimiert (d.h. Absätze raus lässt, dick geschriebenes, größer  
Geschriebenes auf Normalgröße bringt) Ich finde, das verhunzt sie noch ein  
wenig mehr... ._.  
______________________________________________________  
„... und die Folgen"  
Das nächste Mal erwachte sie erst durch die Stimmen zweier Lehrer. Sie  
schienen im Nebenzimmer zu sein, doch das wichtigste verstand Angelina auch  
so. Denn, das was sie sagten, ließ sie mit einem Schlag so wach sein, als  
hätte sie gar nicht geschlafen.  
„Angelina,... Nacken,.. nicht gut..."  
Nicht gut. Das waren genau die passenden Worte, die Angelina gewählt  
hätte, hätte sie diese Unterhaltung beschreiben müssen.  
Neben ihr saß Alicia, die scheinbar gerade ‚Schicht' hatte, gespannt  
zuhörte und noch nicht gemerkt hatte, dass Angelina wach war.  
„Ich halte es für besser"erklang nun Madam Pomfreys Stimme, „wenn sie sie  
die nächsten Zwei Monate nicht auf den Besen setzen. Ich konnte den Bruch  
zwar heile, aber an dieser Stell besteht eine Zeit lang die Gefahr, dass es  
wieder,... wie soll ich sagen ... ‚aufbricht'"  
„Zwei Monate,.. kein Quidditch?!"entfuhr es Angelina leise, aber  
erschrocken und Alicia drehte sich schnell zu ihr um: „Du bist ja wach."  
Angelina überging das. „Wann spielen wir das Ausgleichsspiel gegen  
Slytherin?"  
Ihre Freundin legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen und zuckte mit den  
Schultern.  
„Voraussichtlich nächsten Dienstag."murmelte sie, als sie sicher war, das  
sie sonst niemand hörte.  
Nächsten Dienstag! Das war eine mittlere Katastrophe. Ach, was dachte sie!  
Eine Riesenkatastrophe!  
Alicia bedachte sie mit einem beruhigenden Blick:. „Das werden sie nicht  
tun", doch sehr sicher schien sie sich nicht.  
„Snape wird-.."Angelina wurde jäh unterbrochen.  
Madam Pomfrey kam herein, gefolgt von Prof.McGonagall: „Ah, die junge Dame  
ist wach. Sehr gut. Wie geht es dem Rücken?"  
„Schon besser"murmelte Angelina nur und Alicia blickte zur Seite.  
„Ich habe gute und schlechte Nachrichten. Fangen wir mit der Guten an. Der  
Bruch ist natürlich geheilt und es werden auch keine Weiteren Schäden  
bleiben, das heißt,.. und damit kommen wir zu der schlechten Nachricht,...  
nachdem sie sich etwa zwei Monate schonen. Für sie heißt das, kein zu  
großzügiger Sport und auf gar keinen Fall Fliegen."  
Angelina blieb ruhig. Sie setzte zwar ein erschrockenes Gesicht auf, doch  
von dem Flugverbot hatte sie ja schon gehört.  
„Das Spiel."Ja, das Spiel interessierte sie im Moment am meisten. „Wann  
wird das Spiel wiederholt?"  
McGonagall trat an ihr Bett: „Eigentlich ist der nächste Termin der  
Folgende Dienstag, doch vielleicht kann das Spiel verschoben werden, denn  
ich sehe für Gryffindor keine Chance, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine fähige  
Jägerin zu finden."  
Das war endlich eine Nachricht die Angelina ein wenig beruhigte.  
Wenn Prof.McGonagall sich dafür einsetzte, dann würde es eine reelle Chance  
für die Verschiebung des Spiels geben.  
„Nun"begann Madam Pomfrey von neuem, „ich schlage vor, sie ruhen sich  
jetzt noch eine Weile aus und Morgen früh entlassen wir sie dann."  
„In Ordnung"murmelte Angelina und so gingen die beiden Lehrer wieder,  
jedoch nicht ohne ihr noch eine ‚Gute Besserung' zu wünschen.  
Alicia drehte sich zu ihr: „Endlich kommst du wieder raus. Es ist kaum  
auszuhalten ohne dich!"  
„Wieso? Tanzen dir alle auf der Nase herum?"versuchte Angelina sie zu  
necken und so das Bisschen Verlegenheit zu unterdrücken.  
Alicia schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Man hat nur einfach niemanden zum  
Reden."Sagte sie.  
In diesem Punkt gab Angelina ihr vollkommen Recht. Zwar war Katie auch eine  
wirklich gute Freundin der beiden, doch es war irgendwie doch ein wenig  
anders. „Hab ich denn was verpasst?"fragte sie neugierig.  
Alicia neigte den Kopf zur Seite und überlegte einen Moment. „Ich denke  
nicht"sagte sie schließlich.  
„Aber du hättest mal sehen sollen"redete sie weiter, als sie Angelina  
enttäuschtes Gesicht sah „wie wütend die Jungs auf Montague waren. Hätte  
Madam Hooch sie nicht zurückgepfiffen, hätten sie ihn wohl mitsamt seinem  
Besen im See versenkt."  
Angelina runzelte die Stirn.  
Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht daran erinnern.  
„Alicia"fing sie zögerlich an, „was ist passiert, nachdem wir auf das Feld  
gelaufen sind?"  
Die Angesprochene machte ein verwirrtes Gesicht: „Weißt du es nicht mehr?"  
Angelina schüttelte nur den Kopf und eine Weile wurde es still.  
„Also, es begann eigentlich wie ein ganz normales Spiel..."sagte Alicia  
dann. „Die,.. die Kapitäne haben sich die Hand gegeben.."sinnierte  
Angelina, „und dabei ist Flint der Besen weggerutscht"  
Da war etwas. Sie konnte sich erinnern. Erinnern, bis hierhin.  
Hoffnungsvoll sah sie zu Alicia und diese nickte. „Wird schon wieder"  
murmelte Angelina eigentlich mehr zu sich selbst, doch Alicia nickte  
abermals. Allerdings hatte sie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl dabei.  
„Warum gehst du nicht ins Bett?"fragte Angelina leise. „Ich denke, die  
letzte Nacht werde ich auch allein überstehen."  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
„Ja."  
Also erhob Alicia sich und ging in Richtung Tür: „Wir holen dich morgen ab"  
Angelina lächelte dankbar und sah Ihrer Freundin nach.  
Als diese die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kuschelte sich Angelina in  
ihre Decke und versuchte zu schlafen.  
Doch die ersten paar Stunden gelang es ihr nicht.  
Da war zu viel zum Nachdenken, zuviel zum Überlegen und zuviel zum Rätseln.  
Und wahrscheinlich machte sie selbst sich wieder zu viele Gedanken... 


	3. Von Horoskopen und Partnertests

So ihr lieben, Hallo zum Dritten^^  
Erstmal entschuldigt, das ich eure Namen so falsch geschrieben hab^^°°  
Ansonsten, gibt es jetzt endlich die Zwillinge, hab ja immer ein bisschen  
Angst, wenn ich von ihnen schreibe, weil sie so leicht OOC geraten können,  
finde ich.  
Na was soll ich zu dem Kapi noch sagen? Ist eigentlich ziemlich sinnlos,  
hat aber eigentlich Spaß gemacht^^  
Und nun euch viel Spaß!  
  
--Von Horoskopen und Partnertests--  
  
Alicia, Lee, Fred und George waren am nächsten Morgen früh da, jedoch nicht  
zu früh für Angelina, denn diese konnte es kaum erwarten, aus dem  
Krankenzimmer herauszukommen.  
Es war langweilig und man fühle sich furchtbar krank, erklärte sie.  
Doch nun konnte sie endlich wieder mit ihren Freunden im Gemeinschaftsraum  
sitzen. Und das tat sie auch.  
Plötzlich stand George auf: „Ach ja. Angelina. Wir haben noch was für  
dich!"  
Mit diesen Worten überreichte er ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Angelina  
murmelte ein ‚Danke' und beäugte das Päckchen misstrauisch. Natürlich  
freute sie sich, wenn sie von den Zwillingen etwas geschenkt bekam, aber  
wenn sie allein schon an die letzten Weihnachtsgeschenke dachte...  
„Nun mach schon auf"drängte der Zwilling und Angelina riss das Papier von  
dem Päckchen. Vorsichtig zog sie ein Stückchen Stoff heraus und ihr blieb  
der Mund offen stehen.  
Ein Tanga. Ein Hauch von Nichts.  
„Trägst du den heute Nacht für mich?"fragte Fred mit einem Grinsen. Für  
diese Frage warf Angelina ihm ein Kissen, das neben ihr lag, an den Kopf.  
„Ist das wieder einer eurer Scherzartikel?"fragte sie nach kurzem  
Begutachten und schaute zu Alicia, doch diese zuckte nur ratlos mit den  
Schultern.  
„Aber Angie!"entrüsteten sich die Zwillinge, „was denkst du von uns?"  
Angelina nickte daraufhin nur, sah aber wohl nicht sehr glaubwürdig aus,  
denn die Zwillinge protestierten gleich weiter:  
„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass wir DIR so etwas unterjubeln, oder?!"  
Fred schüttelte enttäuscht den Kopf und George seufzte.  
Und Angelina,... Angelina fluchte innerlich, denn die Zwillinge waren wieder  
einmal dabei, ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden.  
Umso glücklicher war sie auch, als Alicia vom Thema ablenkte: „Hört mal!"  
Sie blätterte in der neuen Ausgabe der Hexenwoche herum und hielt bei einer  
Seite inne.  
„Also lieber Lee: Schön und gemütlich sollten Sie es heute Nachmittag und  
Abend haben. Sie sind empfänglich für jede nette Geste. Ihr Wohlbefinden  
hängt ab von der Nähe zu einem lieben Menschen. Ein paar "Kuschelstunden"  
können Balsam für die Seele sein."  
Sie blickte auf und schaute Lee erwartungsvoll an, ob sein Horoskop wohl  
stimmen könnte.  
Dieser schaute sie allerdings nur stirnrunzelnd an: „Also für so ein  
Horoskop kann ich auch zu Prof. Trelawny gehen, das wird ungefähr genauso  
stimmen!"  
Sie fingen an zu kichern und Fred streichelte Lee übertrieben liebevoll  
über den Kopf, als ‚nette Geste'.  
„Okay. Fred, George"erhob Alicia wieder die Stimme, „Trotz Liebe und  
Partnerschaft sollten Sie Ihre beruflichen und anderweitigen Ziele nicht  
vergessen. Heute gelingt es Ihnen gut, beides auf einen Nenner zu bringen.  
Sie können sich mit Charme in eine Beziehung eingeben und trotzdem  
selbstbewusst genug bleiben, um sich nicht darin zu verlieren."  
Wieder ein kichern.  
„Liebe Zwillinge"sagte Lee mahnend, aber nicht ohne ein Spöttisches  
Grinsen. „In einer Beziehung sollte man sich aber sehr wohl verlieren!"  
„Lieber Lee"antwortete Fred darauf. „du mit deiner feinfühligen Ader musst  
das natürlich wieder ganz genau wissen."Er grinste und Lee schüttelte  
lachend den Kopf.  
„Was ist mit mir?"fragte Angelina neugierig.  
„Bei dir steht bestimmt auch irgendwas gefühlsduseliges, das scheint die  
Hexenwoche ja zu mögen!"sagte George voraussagend.  
„Angelina,..."murmelte Alicia und fuhr mit dem Finger über das Blatt. „Ihre  
Gefühle werden kurz aufgewühlt, sei es, dass jemand Sie verletzt oder dass  
Sie an die dunkleren Seiten des Lebens erinnert werden. Sie können vor  
allem in der ersten Tageshälfte auch andere leicht verletzen."  
„Das stimmt"nickte Fred.  
„Hey~..."murmelte Angelina leise, denn sie wusste genau, worauf Fred hinaus  
wollte.  
George nickte ebenfalls und auf Angelina Gesicht erschien ein Ausdruck, der  
nur allzu gut nach ‚Es tut mir ja Leid' aussah.  
Die Zwillinge lachten: „Mach dir nichts draus, wir würden von uns auch  
keine Geschenke annehmen ohne nachzufragen!"  
  
Angelina lächelte erleichtert und so nahm George Alicia die Hexenwoche aus  
der Hand.  
„Heeh George"quengelte diese, doch der machte keine Anstalten ihr die  
Zeitschrift zurückzugeben.  
„Schauen wir mal nach deinem Horoskop"sagte er grinsend. „Sie dürften  
jetzt vieles mühelos erreichen. Sie verfügen über außergewöhnlich viel  
Überzeugung, Kraft und Tatendrang. Damit können Sie sich durchzusetzen, ein  
hohes Arbeitspensum bewältigen oder eine sportliche Leistung vollbringen....  
Das glaub ich jetzt nicht"  
George las sich ihr Horoskop noch einmal durch. „So ganz ohne  
Gefühlsduseleien?"  
Er blickte enttäuscht auf und schlug die Hexenwoche zu. „Da enttäuscht mich  
die Hexenwoche jetzt wirklich."  
„Kannst mal sehen"lachte Alicia.  
  
Fred entriss seinem Bruder die Zeitung und unterbrach die beiden so. „Ist  
er der Richtige für dich - Test"lass er vor. „Diese Zeitung hat es  
wirklich in sich!"  
Er schlug die vorgegebene Seite auf.  
„Angelina, Alicia. Bitte einmal ganz fest an euren Lieblingszauberer denken  
und die Fragen beantworten"  
Die beiden stöhnten auf: „Leg doch endlich mal diese blöde Zeitung weg."  
„Och kommt schon, nur ein paar Fragen"mischte sich Lee mal wieder ein.  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, las Fred die erste Frage vor: „1. Dein Schatz  
und du - wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? a) In der Disco, bei einem  
Butterbier oder im Urlaub. b) Über eine/n Freund/in oder c) Ganz brav in  
der Schule?"  
Die Jungs sahen die beiden erwartungsvoll an und Alicia schaute gequält zu  
Angelina.  
„Ich hab keinen Schatz"schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. Angelina  
nickte.  
„Ihr wollt das doch nur nicht zugeben!"sagte George entrüstet, „kreuz c)  
an Fred."  
„In Ordnung"sagte sein Bruder und überhörte wieder die Prostestrufe der  
Mädchen.  
„2. Wie würdet ihr euer erstes Date verbringen?"a)Ich würde dahingehen mit  
ihm, wo er hinwollte, b) Wir würden gemeinsam und spontan entscheiden oder  
c) Ich lass ihm da keine Wahl."  
Angelina runzelte die Stirn: „Ich lass ihm da keine Wahl"dann kicherte sie  
und Alicia stimmte ein. „Nein nein"widersprach Fred „Wir würden gemeinsam  
und spontan entscheiden"  
Angelina legte den Kopf schief.  
Fred nickte nur und wollte gerade ankreuzen, da unterbrach ihn Angelina  
wieder „Woher willst du das eigentlich wissen?"  
„Naja"murmelte Fred. „Ist einfach so. Ich würde mich ja nicht nach dir  
richten"  
Langsam dämmerte es Angelina. „Und wer sagt, das ich überhaupt ein Date mit  
dir haben würde?!"  
„Na ich"sagte Fred mit einem schiefen Grinsen.  
Und da entriss ihm wiederum Angelina die Zeitung: „Also jetzt reichts"  
Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die Überschrift legte sie die Hexenwoche  
beiseite. Und plötzlich hellte sich ihre Miene auf.  
Ein Date.  
„Außerdem hab ich schon ein Date!"sagte sie, und schaute Alicia  
eindringlich an.  
„Mit wem?"fragte diese neugierig"  
„Roger Davis"antwortete sie stolz. Wie konnte sie das eigentlich  
vergessen? Er hatte sie doch kurz vor dem Quidditchspiel nach Hogsmeade  
eingeladen und da hatte sie zugesagt.  
„Wie kommst du denn auf Davis?"fragte Lee nachdenklich.  
Angelina blickte sich um: „Erzähl ich euch ein andres Mal"  
Und so zog sie Alicia mit sich, um im Mädchenschlafsaal mit ihr ungestört  
alle Einzelheiten besprechen zu können. 


	4. Vorbereitungen auf ein Date

Hey ihr!  
Danke, danke wieder für die lieben Reviews.  
Entschuldigt, dass es diesmal etwas länger gedauert hat. Ich hatte am  
Mittwoch meine mündliche Prüfung und war total aufgeregt. Na ja, jetzt ist  
es vorbei (Hab ne 1!) und ich kann mich beruhigt wieder meiner Geschichte  
widmen. Auch wenn mir schon wieder ne andere im Kopf rumspuckt g  
Und noch eine zweite Entschuldigung! Nämlich dafür, dass es so lang  
gedauert hat, aber mein PC hat mir den Dienst versagt und so musste ich  
warten bis er wieder repariert war,...  
Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das -; (und ich enttäusche euch mit dem neuen Kapi  
nicht °)  
And now...  
Have fun!

* * *

-Vorbereitungen auf ein Date-

„Du kommst doch mit, ja?"

„Nein, nein."

„Bitte Alicia. Wir könnten doch ein... Doppeldate daraus machen!"

„Und was würde Roger dazu sagen?"

„Bestimmt nichts. Wirklich. Den stört das schon nicht"

„Und ich bleibe trotzdem bei Nein!"

„Leesh, bitte..."Angelina versuchte nun schon eine geraume Weile ihre  
Freundin zu überreden, mit ihr und ihrem Date Roger Davis nach Hogsmeade zu  
kommen. Aber Alicia ließ sich nicht überreden.

„Nein Angelina."

„Leesh..."

„Jetzt hör endlich auf. Ich kann höchstens ein bisschen im Untergrund  
mitarbeiten, wenn du verstehst. Das alles glatt läuft und so"

„Alicia, das wäre super!"

„Ich hab auch schon eine Idee"Alicia stand auf und ging zum  
Kleiderschrank, „du ziehst diesen Rock an, der steht dir wirklich gut. Und  
zwar mit dieser Bluse."  
Sie kramte einen dunkelroten Rock und ein weißes Oberteil heraus.  
Angelina neigte den Kopf zur Seite: „Nicht schlecht. Aber fangen wir bei  
dem Gröberen an"  
Sie stand ebenfalls auf. „Erstens darf er nichts von meiner Verletzung wissen. Bis nächste Woche  
wird das noch keinen auffallen und es ist mir ein bisschen... peinlich nicht  
fliegen zu dürfen."  
Sie fing an auf und ab zulaufen.  
„Zweitens muss ich heraus kriegen, was er sich von diesem Date verspricht"  
Alicia nickte stumm.  
„Drittens muss er auch nicht unbedingt wissen, dass ich mir jetzt schon  
Gedanken darum mache. Und Viertens sollte ich mir meine Peinlichkeiten  
abgewöhnen."  
„Guter Plan"nickte Alicia wieder. Und dann fing sie an: „ Ersteres wird  
leicht zu vertuschen sein. Dritteres ebenso. Was er sich daraus verspricht,  
hab ich bis übermorgen raus und..."sie räusperte sich „um die Peinlichkeiten  
kümmerst du dich."  
Erst jetzt blieb Angelina stehen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen sich an und  
fingen an zu grinsen.

„Hey, wenn wir gerade dabei sind; was versprichst du dir denn daraus?"  
Auf Alicias Frage runzelte Angelina die Stirn.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht weiter nachgedacht..."  
„Angie, Angie! Ich muss schon wissen, wie ernst ich meine Aufgabe nehmen  
muss"mahnte Alicia.

Angelina kicherte, doch im selben Augenblick sah sie etwas am Fenster und  
war sich sicher etwas gesehen zu haben. Oder täuschte sie sich? Jetzt war  
aus dem Fenster nur der blaue Himmel zu sehen. Vielleicht war es ein Vogel  
gewesen

„Nun ja..."sagte sie langsam „es soll einfach nur ein netter Nachmittag  
werden."  
„Also nicht mehr?"hakte Alicia nach.  
„Mhm,.. er ist nicht so mein Typ"  
„Dein Typ müsste mehr Rote Haare und Sommersprossen haben, hab ich Recht?"  
Angelina wusste genau auf wen Alicia hinauswollte. Sie streckte ihrer  
Freundin die Zunge heraus, aber Alicia lachte nur, sie wusste eben wie man  
Angelina ärgern konnte.

„Schon mal was von dem Spruch ‚Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden' gehört?"  
sagte Angelina deshalb.  
Alicia zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Sie glaubte ihr nicht ganz.  
„Und warum hast du dann noch nichts von Davis in deiner Box?"  
„Nun ja"überlegte Angelina. „Weil,... weil ich noch keine Möglichkeit hatte,  
etwas von ihm zu kriegen?"  
Alicia öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch ihre Freundin ließ ihr  
dazu keine Zeit: „Außerdem hast du mir immer noch nicht erzählt, was du am  
Dienstag so lang mit Kenneth Tower im Gemeinschaftraum gemacht hast!"  
„Ich hab dir schon zig Mal gesagt, dass es nur die Hausaufgaben waren!"  
sagte Alicia schnell.  
Angelina zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und beschloss dann, das Thema zu  
wechseln:  
„Und jetzt lass uns hinunter gehen; es ist schönes Wetter, vielleicht  
können wir die Jungs zu ein bisschen Quidditch überreden!"  
„In Ordnung"sagte Alicia zögerlich und beschloss ihrerseits Angelina am  
Abend weiter auszufragen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum fanden sie die Zwillinge an einem der Tische, weit  
über ein paar Blätter gebeugt und anscheinend hoch konzentriert. Sie  
bemerkten nicht einmal die beiden Freundinnen, die sicherlich nicht leise  
hinein gekommen waren.  
„Hey ihr beiden. Habt ihr Lust auf eine Runde Quidditch?"fragte Alicia.  
„Keine Zeit"murmelte George nur.  
„Es geht um Geschäfte"sagte Fred flüchtig hinzu.  
Sie hatten nicht einmal aufgesehen und so zuckte Angelina nur mit den  
Schultern und die Beiden gingen allein hinaus.

„Was war denn mit den beiden los?"fragte Alicia stirnrunzelnd, als sie aus  
dem Portrait geklettert waren.  
„Hmmm...."Antworte Angelina nur und beobachtete eine Drittklässlerin, die  
vergeblich versuchte, Peeves loszuwerden. Dieser jedoch schien etwas ganz  
anderes vorzuhaben; nämlich der Schülerin Steinchen hinterher zuwerfen.  
Wortlos gingen die beiden nebeneinander her und genossen die  
Sonnenstrahlen, doch als sie beim Quidditchfeld ankamen, musste Alicia  
bemerken, dass es zu zweit keinen Sinn hatte, auf die Besen zu steigen.  
„Und nun?"fragte sie seufzend.  
„Wir könnten an den See gehen und schauen wer alles dort ist."Schlug  
Angelina vor, weil ihr nichts Besseres einfiel. Außerdem, so bemerkte sie,  
konnte man hier wunderbar die anderen Schüler bei den seltsamsten Dingen  
beobachten.  
„Bestimmt ist die Lovegood wieder da"lachte Alicia.  
„Die kleine Freundin von Ron. Auf der Suche nach Monstern die es gar nicht  
gibt"fügte Angelina kichernd hinzu.  
„Die kleine Freundin von Ron? Woher weißt du das schon wieder?"  
wiederholte Alicia, nicht ohne sich ein Grinsen verkneifen zu können.  
„Haben sich Fred und George ausgedacht"sagte Angelina schulternzuckend und  
glaubte wohl selbst nicht, nicht, dass etwas Wahres daran sein könnte.  
„Wäre ja süß...."Überlegte Alicia. Angelina grinste und wiegte nachdenklich  
den Kopf hin und her.

Plötzlich hörten sie Rufe hinter sich und als sie sich umdrehten, sahen sie  
Katie auf sie zu rennen.  
„Da seid ihr ja!"rief sie, „Ich hab euch schon gesucht"  
Katie drängelte sich zwischen die beiden und machte eine spannende Geste:  
„Ihr glaubt ja nicht, was ich gehört habe..."  
„Nein, was?"hakte Alicia nach.  
„Also, Ginny hat mir erzählt, dass sie von Cho gehört hat, dass Professor  
Snape vorgestern Nacht in der Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek  
herumgegeistert sein soll und schließlich zwei Bücher mit seltsamen  
Schriftzeichen darauf mitgenommen haben. Man sagt sich, dass..."

„Das es Bücher von Du-weißt-schon-wem sind?"unterbrach Alicia.  
„Ja! Woher weißt du das?"fragte Katie erstaunt.  
„Ich habe nur gehört, dass die Bibliothek nach solchen Büchern durchsucht  
worden ist. Du weißt doch, Angelina, wir waren doch zufällig dort"  
Angelina schaute sie verwirrt an: „Waren wir das?"Seltsam, sie konnte sich  
nicht daran erinnern.  
„Was heißt das jetzt für uns?"fragte sie Katie schließlich.  
„Nichts"beruhigte diese „ich glaube Dumbledore sagte etwas davon, dass sie  
noch von Professor Quirell waren... das meinte zumindest Ginny"  
Und so wurde Katie ihrem Ruf als Tratschtante mal wieder gerecht, denn wie  
viel davon wahr war, konnte keine von ihnen genau sagen.  
Angelina lief ein wenig verwirrt neben den beiden her. Wahrscheinlich hatte  
sie dieses Ereignis nur verdrängt, weil so viel anderes passiert war und  
sie es als nicht wichtig empfand.

Katie redete immer noch, doch Angelina hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und  
langsam kamen sie an dem See an, wo Luna Lovegood tatsächlich wieder saß.  
„Na Angelina, denkst du etwa an Davis?"neckte Alicia und Katie schaute sie  
mit großen Augen und einem Hab-Ich-Etwas-Verpasst-Blick an.  
„Sehr lustig Alicia."  
„Angelina hat nämlich ein Date mit ihm!"sagte Alicia wissend zu Katie.  
„Ach, so ist das"murmelte Katie und nickte leicht.  
„Schaut mal, Luna sitzt da wirklich wieder."Lenkte Angelina ein wenig  
ungeschickt ab, doch Katie sprang sofort darauf an.  
„Wisst ihr, was ich gehört hab. Luna soll angeblich intere-..."  
„Interessiert an Ron sein."Leierten Alicia und Angelina gleichzeitig.  
Und als Katie wieder fragend schaute, ergänzte Angelina noch: „Wissen wir  
auch von den Zwillingen."

* * *

Klitzekleines Extra  
(Erklärung der ‚Box')  
  
Box, die  
Lat. Boxus  
Kleine Holzbox, die bei Angelina unter dem Bett steht und geheime Dinge  
enthält, von denen nur Alicia und Katie wissen.

Inhalt:  
-Haarsträhne von Fred Weasley  
-Haarsträhne von Cedric Diggory  
-Benutzter Kugelschreiber vom selbigen (worauf Angelina besonders stolz  
war, denn allzu oft, trug Cedric keine Muggelgegenstände bei sich)  
-Foto von Fred, George und Lee (Fred im Vordergrund)  
-Papierschnippselchen mit seltsamen Zeichen darauf von Lee  
-Foto von Angelina, Alicia und Katie  
-Kleines Armband mit Angelinas Namen  
-Korken von einer Butterbierflasche (vom Nachmittag mit Wood in Hogsmeade)  
-von Angelina geschriebener Liebesbrief im Namen von Alicia an George (sehr  
schnulzig, nie Ernst genommen und nie Abgeschickt)  
-des Weiteren ein kleines Plüschie von Alicia

* * *


	5. Vorbereitungen auf ein Date II

Wie jetzt? Keine einzige Review? ;; Liebe anonyme Leser, woher soll ich denn wissen, das jemandem meine Geschichte gefällt? Oder auch nicht?  
  
Naja, ich kann ja niemanden zwingen,

(ich versteh das mit dem Format immer noch nicht "")  
  
viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

* * *

Vorbereitungen auf ein Date II  
  
Die Tage flogen an ihr vorbei wie ein Sommerwind. Im Unterricht hörte sie nur mäßig zu und in der Freizeit genoss sie es einfach, ein wenig Ruhe zu haben. Ja, im Moment gefiel Angelina ihr Leben. Wen es da nicht eine Kleinigkeit gäbe: Das Quidditchverbot.  
  
Mittlerweile vermisste sie ihren Lieblingssport so sehr, dass sie anfing, am Boden mit den Kugeln herumzuspielen.   
  
Und doch war da noch etwas, auf das sie sich freute. Ihr Date mit Roger Davis, das von Tag zu Tag näher rückte. Dass er sie eingeladen hatte, hieß doch schließlich etwas. Nicht, dass sie in ihn verliebt wäre, aber stolz konnte sie doch trotzdem darauf sein.   
  
Angelina kam mit Alicia, Fred, George, Lee und Katie aus den Kerkern, in denen sie von Snape mal wieder regelrecht mit seinen Zaubertränken gequält worden waren.   
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum ließ sich Katie wieder einmal nicht vom reden abhalten. Sie erzählte von Gemälden, die sich selbst umhängen wollten und wie sie Vincent Liar dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er eine Stinkbombe in Myrtes Mädchenklo warf.  
  
Ohne es zu merken, waren sie dabei schon im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen.   
  
„Oh, ich hätte es fast vergessen"sprudelte es da aus Katie heraus. „Die Bücher-„  
  
Fred horchte auf. Er kam auf sie zu und legte einen Arm um Katies Schultern.  
  
„Weißt du, was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte, Katie..."mit diesen Worten zog er Katie von Angelina und Alicia weg. Angelina schaute den beiden verwirrt nach.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Alicia ihr den Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
„Schau nicht so eifersüchtig"sagte sie neckend.   
„Tu ich doch gar nicht"protestiere Angelina schwach"  
„Oh doch, ich seh es dir doch an!"widersprach Alicia und zog Angelina dann weiter.   
  
Sie wollten gerade hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal, da kam Fred wieder herbeigeeilt.  
„Ach, übrigens, Angelina"er machte vor ihr Halt, „Ich soll dir von Davis sagen, dass ihr euch eine halbe Stunde später trefft"  
  
Angelina zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch. Hätte Roger das nicht besser ihr selber sagen können? Und warum ausgerechnet Fred?  
  
"Ist gut"murmelte sie aber nur verlegen und Fred nickte anscheinend höchst zufrieden.  
  
Etwas bedröppelt folgte Angelina Alicia dann in den Schlafsaal. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Alicia tat das gleiche auf ihrem Bett. Erwartungsvoll sah sie Angelina an. Als diese nur fragend schaute, sagte sie:  
„Worauf wartest du noch? Mach dich langsam fertig, du hast gleich deine Verabredung."  
  
Angelina murrte nur.  
  
„Was ist denn plötzlich los?"hakte Alicia ach.  
„Nichts, nichts"entfuhr es Angelina, „aber ich hab doch noch eine halbe Stunde mehr Zeit."„Richtig"sinnierte Alicia, rappelte sich dann auf und ließ sich neben Angelina wieder fallen.  
„Gibt es irgendwas, was du mir erzählen willst, Angelina?"  
Verflixt. Das Alicia auch immer sofort merken musste, wenn etwas mit ihr nicht stimmte.  
„Ich weiß nicht"stockte Angelina.  
Und als Alicia nichts sagte, fügte sie noch schnell hinzu: „Vielleicht kann ich es dir heute Abend sagen"  
  
Dann rappelte sie sich auf und ging ins Bad. Seltsam deprimiert betrachtete sie sich eine Weile im Spiegel. Die dunkle Haut und die dichten schwarzen Wimpern gaben ihr ein recht hübsches Spiegelbild zurück, fand sie eigentlich immer.  
  
Also verzichtete sie auf Schminke und wusch sich, bevor sie in die, von Alicia und ihr gemeinsam ausgesuchten, Klamotten schlüpfte.  
  
Dann trat sie noch einmal vor den Spiegel. Nein, schlecht sah sie wirklich nicht aus. Ihr selbst gefielen besonders ihre Lippen. Sie formte einen Kussmund und zwinkerte ihrem Spiegelbild zu, um sich dann über sich selbst kopfschüttelnd abzuwenden.  
  
Sie trat wieder hinaus zu Alicia.  
  
„Deine Haare, Ange"sagte diese.  
„Soll ich sie nicht offen lassen?"fragte Angelina verwirrt und fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Alicia stand auf, holte eine Haarklammer und steckte ihre Haare ein wenig hoch. Nun gaben sie einen leichten Blick auf ihren Nacken frei.  
  
Angelina lachte: „Wenn ich dich nicht hätte..."  
„Das kannst du laut sagen."Stimmte Alicia ein,  
  
„und übrigens"Sie blickte Angelina verschwörerisch an, „ich weiß von Roger nur, dass er sich wohl seit Tagen auf heute freut.  
Angelina runzelte die Stirn: „und das heißt...?"  
„Gute Frage"Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
Dann gingen die beiden Freundinnen hinunter. Fred, George, Lee und Katie saßen unten noch.  
  
Fred stand auf: „Wart mal Angie"er kam auf sie zu, stellte sich hinter sie und schnippste an ihrem Oberteil herum. Dann grinste er sie über ihre Schulter an: „Nur ein Fussel. Jetzt ist es perfekt"  
Angelina lachte unbehaglich: „Danke Fred. Wär doch nicht nötig gewesen"  
Er winkte ab und ging zurück zu George und Lee um Katie weiter in Beschlag zu nehmen. Angelina runzelte die Stirn und die beiden Mädchen gingen hinaus.  
  
„Jetzt weiß ich was los ist"lachte Alicia, als sie draußen waren, „es passt dir nicht, dass Fred sich so sehr um Katie kümmert und dass er deine Verabredung mit Roger Davis gutheißt!"  
Kalt erwischt starrte Angelina ihre Freundin an.  
„Weiß nicht"murrte sie.  
„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen"Alicia tätschelte ihr über den Arm.  
„Das sowieso nicht"lachte Angelina, „es kann mir doch egal sein, das Fred tut und lässt"  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
„Hmmm..."  
  
„...Okay, dann bis nachher. Und du wirst mir alles erzählen!"unterbrach Alicia ihre Unterhaltung.

Angelina nickte schnell und schlenderte dann allein weiter zu Rogers und ihrem Treffpunkt.  
Roger Davis war bereits da.  
  
„Du bist ja schon da"lächelte Angelina begrüßend.  
  
„'Schon' ist gut"meinte er, „Ich warte seit einer halben Stunde!"

* * *

Clifhanger? Wer weiß ö Also, das nächste Kapitel ist bereits fertig, ich muss es nur noch abtippen. Es ist ein Stückchen länger als die anderen. Das wollt ich nur mal als Ansporn sagen, mit zu reviewn g 


	6. Und dann war es endlich soweit

Huhu!

Es geht weiter!

Und so langsam fallen mir keine Kapiteltitel mehr ein häh

beckhamfan2: Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für deine Review! Das macht ja doch Mut, weiter zu schreiben g Und, ja, Fred war wirklich sehr böse ;)

Zutzi alias Susi: Das Format? Naja, ist irgendwie anders :)° Ich wird dir jedenfalls keinen überbraten, ich bin nämlich auch nicht gerade die schnellste im Updaten, oder? :) Auch dir sooooo lieben Dank für die Review.

* * *

Und dann war es endlich soweit

„'Schon' ist gut"meinte er, „ich warte seit einer halben Stunde!"

Angelina schaute ihn verwirrt an: „Aber Fred sagte doch..."

„Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir uns um halb fünf treffen" unterbrach er sie. Sie lächelte nur verlegen. Fred musste irgendetwas falsch verstanden haben.

„Ist ja jetzt auch egal"meinte Roger, als Angelina nichts sagte.

„Sie nickte schnell: „Gut."

Beide gingen los in die Richtung vom dem kleinen Dorf Hogsmeade. Roger blickte zu Angelina. Sie wussten eine ganze Weile nichts zu sagen, was Angelina ziemlich unangenehm war.

Sie überlegte und spontan fielen ihr die Bücher ein, die die Katie letztens geredet hatte.

„Hast du schon von den mysteriösen Büchern in der Bibliothek gehört? Angeblich sollten sie von Du-weißt-schon-wem sein."

Roger schaute sie einen Moment an: „Hmm, wie gut-."

„Was meinst-."Fing sie im selben Moment an. Er nickte und sie redete weiter: „Was meinst du, wer sie in die Bibliothek gestellt hat?"

Nun fing Roger an zu lachen. Irritiert schaute Angelina ihn an.

„Das wissen doch alle längst! Die Bücher waren ein Märchen, ein Gerücht, von irgendjemandem erfunden, um Prof. Snape noch fürchterlicher darzustellen."

„Oh" entfuhr es Angelina und sie schaute peinlich berührt auf den Boden.

„Das ist doch schon seit Tagen raus"sagte Roger noch.

Angelina fühlte die Verlegenheit in sich hinauf kriechen. Wieso hatte ihr das den auch keiner erzählt?

Wieder sagte sie nichts. Sie schlang die Arme um sich herum, denn es wurde irgendwie kalt. Roger hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen.

„Du hast da ein Preisschild"sagte er plötzlich.

Angelina sah ihn verwirrt an. Weder die Bluse, noch der Rock waren neu, wo also sollte ein Preisschild sein?

Roger zeigte auf den Kragen.

„Oh" machte Angelina wieder. Da war wirklich ein Preisschild. Schnell riss sie es ab. Seltsam, sie hatte diese Bluse doch schon so lang. Errötet ließ sie das Preisschild sinken und schwieg.

Roger würde mit Sicherheit denken, dass sie die Bluse nur für diese Verabredung gekauft hatte und das war ihr unangenehm.

„Du hattest doch heute Unterricht bei Snape"sagte er dann. Angelina nickte. Über die Schule zu reden war immer noch besser als gar nichts zu sagen.

„dann kannst du mir doch sicher verraten, was ihr gemacht habt. Ich hab ihn nämlich Morgen."

Angelina überlegte kurz.

„Es ging um Überzeugungstränke. Sie sollen helfen den Gegenüber von sich oder einer Sache zu überzeugen, um... na ja..."Si wusste nicht weiter.

„ich weiß selbst nicht so genau, wofür sie gut sind."Sie lachte und fügte hinzu: „Aber die wichtigsten Zutaten sind Kröteneier und zwei Magnolienköpfe."

Roger grinste. „Ist gut. Dann kann mir Snape wenigstens morgen keine Punkte abziehen."

Sie kamen bei den drei Besen an und Roger hielt Angelina die Tür auf. Ihre Jacken hängten sie vorne auf den dafür vorgesehenen Ständer und dann suchten sie sich einen Platz.

„Ich hab gehört dein Sturz beim letzten Quidditchspiel soll ziemlich fies geendet sein?"fing Roger an.

Angelina erstarrte. Nicht dieses Thema.

„Hmmm, geht so"murmelte sie knapp.

„Aber du sollst doch zwei Monate nicht mehr fliegen dürfen?"

Angelina musste schlucken.

„Woher weißt du das?!"fragte sie nervös.

„Fred Weasley hat es mir erzählt."

Angelina schluckte wieder. Ihr ganzer Plan lief langsam den Bach herunter.

„Also" druckste sie herum, „der Klatscher hat mich einfach an einer heiklen Stelle erwischt..."

Sie redete nicht weiter, sondern stand auf. „Ich hole uns zwei Butterbiere."

Roger stand ebenfalls auf: „Nein warte"erdrückte sie zurück au ihren Platz, „Ich mach das schon"Und dann ging er.

Angelina seufzte erleichtert und hoffte inständig, dass Roger nicht wieder mit diesem Thema anfangen würde, sobald er zurück war.

Doch den Gefallen tat er ihr nicht, denn als er mit zwei Krügen Butterbier wiederkam und sich gesetzt hatte, sagte er: „Und wisst ihr schon, wann und ob das Spiel wiederholt wird?"

Angelina zuckte deprimiert mit den Schultern: „Wiederholt wird es. Aber ich weiß nicht wann..."Sie wollte nicht mehr über darüber reden und das merkte anscheinend auch Roger, denn er sagte kein Wort mehr.

Was sollte er bloß von ihr denken?

Angelina wurde die Stille langsam unangenehm und so begann sie mit einem Gespräch über die Angewohnheiten der Wassermenschen im See bei Hogwarts. Ihr war einfach nichts Besseres eingefallen, doch Roger lächelte gütig und unterhielt sich angeregt mit.

Plötzlich kam Colin Creevey auf sie zugestürmt; mit einem vollen Butterbierkrug in der Hand. Unbeholfen stolperte er und verschüttete sein gesamtes Getränk auf Angelinas Bluse. Angelina schrie erschrocken auf und einige Leute drehten sich zu ihnen um.

Auf ihrer Bluse machte sich ein großer Fleck breit.

‚Großartig' dachte sie, ‚das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt'

„Entschuldigung" nuschelte Colin „Fred sagte-." Er hielt inne und Angelina sah auf: „Jaa?!"

„ich meine, mir ist das Fle- Butterbier aus der Hand gerutscht."Colin schien von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser zu werden.

„Ist ja schon gut Colin"sagte Angelina deswegen, „ich kann es ja wieder wegzaubern"

Colin nickte, stieß noch einmal gegen den Tisch und verschwand dann eiligst in der Menge.

„Und das auf der neuen Bluse"bemerkte Roger.

Angelina lächelte gezwungen und suchte schnell ihren Zauberstab heraus.

So langsam wurde ihr bewusst, wie lächerlich sie sich eigentlich machen musste. Den Zauberstab auf den Fleck gerichtet, sagte sie: „Makulamunda"

Doch nichts geschah.

„Makulamunda" wiederholte sie, doch der Fleck blieb.

„Seltsam..." sagte sie verlegen und traute sich nicht, Roger anzusehen.

Jetzt schaffte sie es nicht einmal mehr, einen einfachen Fleck weg zu zaubern.

Roger sah sie mitleidig an. Auch er versuchte dann mit seinem Zauberstab den Fleck zu entfernen, doch es geschah wieder nichts.

„Man sieht es ja auch nicht so sehr"sagte er schließlich, klang aber selbst nicht sehr überzeugt.

Angelina nippte an ihrem dampfenden Butterbier. Nun saß sie hier, mit dreckiger Bluse und war dabei sich vor Roger Davis zu blamieren. Dauernd. Und doch war sie eher nachdenklich.

_Fred sagte..._

Der Name Fred war heute für sie zu oft gefallen. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Ihre Verabredung empfand sie mittlerweile als ruiniert, denn es war so viel schief gelaufen, dass Angelina es nicht wahr haben wollte.

Roger fing wieder an, zu reden, doch Angelina hörte nur noch mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sie fühlte sich, als würde sie mit diesem Riesenfleck auf der Bluse jeder anstarren.

„Angelina, hörst du mir zu?" kam es nach einer Weile von Roger. Sie lächelte ihn entschuldigend an.

„J-hicks."

Verdammt. Roger schaute erstaunt. Und dann kam es wieder: „Hicks"

Nicht auch das noch, beschwor sich Angelina.

Sie hatte Schluckauf.

„Hicks"

Roger lächelte mitleidig und das brachte Angelinas, sowieso schon angeschlagene Stimmung, endgültig auf den Nullpunkt.

„Entschuldigung" presste sie heraus. Dicht gefolgt von einem „Hicks"

War Colin nicht vorhin an den Tisch gestoßen? Wieder kam sie auf Fred.

Natürlich.

Fred hatte ihr gesagt, Roger wolle sie eine halbe Stunde später treffen. Fred hatte Katie davon abgehalten, ihr von den Büchern zu erzählen, indem er sie in Beschlag nahm. Fred hatte ihr das Preisschild an die Bluse gezaubert, als er den „Fussel"wegmachen wollte. Fred hatte mit Sicherheit Colin beauftragt und Fred hatte Roger von ihrer Quidditchverletzung erzählt.

Er musste sie und Alicia belauscht haben. Jetzt ließ sich das alles wie Puzzleteile zusammensetzen. Wut stieg in ihr auf. Er war das gewesen. Bestimmt! Nur, warum? Warum tat er so was?

„Lass uns gehen"sagte Angelina nur.

Roger nickte. Er holte ihre Jacken.

„An einem anderen Tag wäre es vielleicht besser geworden." Murmelte sie entschuldigend. Etwas Besseres fiel ihr nicht ein. „Hicks"

Auf dem Rückweg sagten sie nicht mehr viel. Angelina fühlte sich so gedemütigt, dass sie auch gar nichts mehr zu sagen wusste. Nur, warum mischte sich Fred Weasley in ihre Angelegenheiten ein? Er hatte das alles so vorbereitet, da war sie sich sicher. Wenn man darüber nachdachte, war es sogar logisch.

„Bis...ähm.. demnächst dann"sagte Roger, als er sie zum Gryffindorturm gebracht hatte.

Angelina nickte: „Okay"

Dieser Abend war verdammt peinlich gewesen. Mit diesen Gedanken, sagte sie das Passwort und kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort saßen George, Lee, Katie, Alicia und Fred und unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie waren anscheinend sehr gut gelaunt.

Wütend baute sich Angelina vor den Sofas auf.

„Angie!" sagte Alicia erstaunt, als sie sie bemerkte, „schon zurück?"

„Wie wars?"frage Fred breit grinsend.

„Fred. Weasley."Knurrte sie, bemüht ruhig zu bleiben.

Jegliches Grinsen wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„DU fragst wie es war?"ihre Stimme bebte.

Sie bemerkte kaum, wie George aufstand, Alicia mit sich zog und Lee und Katie mit einem Kopfnicken zu verstehen gab, dass sie mit ihm kommen sollten. Leise verschwanden sie.

Fred hatte bis dahin immer noch nichts gesagt.

„Müsstest du das nicht wissen?!"fragte Angelina weiter und wurde unbewusst etwas lauter.

„Ähm" fand er langsam seine Sprache wieder. „Wie...wieso?"

„Wieso?! Du fragst ‚Wieso'?!"

Angelina schluckte tief.

„Du warst es doch, dem ich den Fleck hier zu verdanken habe, oder?"

„Hmmm..."

„Du warst es doch, der mir das Preisschild angezaubert hat, oder?"

Fred nickte lahm. Angelina hatte ihn erwischt. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass Angelina Eins und Eins zusammen zählen konnte.

Sie sprach nicht weiter.

„Angelina..." murmelte Fred erschrocken, als er sah, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten.

„Dafür hasse ich dich, Weasley!"

Mit diesen Worten lief sie hinauf in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Sie sah nicht mehr, dass Fred auf dem Sofa saß wie ein Häufchen Elend.

* * *

Und, hat es euch gefallen? hoff

Der Zauberspruch den Angelina benutzt ist ziemlich lächerlich, ich weiß " Ich habs einfach mal wie Rowling mit Latein versucht. Also seit mir nicht böse ;)


	7. Einsehen und nicht einsehen

Ein großes Hallo!

Ihr seit so gütig! Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für die ganzen Reviews vor stolz anschwell

Zutzi alias Susi: Ich hatte auch nie Latein, ich kann nur die netten Onlineübersetzer empfehlen, die tun es zur Not doch ;) Und entschuldige das ich so lang gebraucht habe. Ich schäm mich so!

Dark.Trinithy: Es geht weiter... ;)

beckhamfan2: Ich denke, Ange hasst das was er getan hat. Kann man so sagen, oder? ï 


	8. Der Traum von der Versöhnung

* * *

Als ich mir die letzten Kapitel so noch mal durchgelesen habe, ist mir echt aufgefallen, wie planlos ich an dieser FF noch schreibe. Aber gut, aus Fehlern lernt man, nicht? Wie ist das z.B. mit Oliver o.o" Eigentlich dürfte er nicht mehr da sein. Na ja, vielleicht ist er eingesprungen, weil es keinen Kapitän gab im vierten Band? XD

Verzeiht mir diese ganzen Anfängerfehler,... ich versuche mich zu verbessern!

Zutzi alias Susi: Danke :) Es war ja selber auch mein Lieblingschappi, weil nicht so viele Widersprüche drin vorkamen ::lach::

* * *

_Das Quidditchspiel. Angelina flog einen eleganten Bogen um Bole herum, der ihr einen Klatscher nachjagte. Doch er traf nicht und sie schoss den Quaffel durch das Tor._

„_40:30" rief Lee Jordan aufgebracht. „Gryffindor führt!"_

_Angelina sah kurz zu Alicia, die jetzt den Quaffel an sich nahm und von Pucey und Warrington verfolgt wurde. Entschlossen jagte Angelina hinterher, sah Montague nicht hinter sich. _

„_Angelina!" rief jemand seitlich von ihr. „Pass auf!"_

_Es war Fred, und er kam seinerseits auf sie zu, um Montague zu Blocken, der gerade voller Wut gegen den Klatscher schlug. Doch Fred kam zu spät und Angelina verspürte einen grausamen Schmerz im Rücken. „Angel!"rief Fred. „Angel..."_

Angelina setzte sich ruckartig auf. Als sie sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass sie im Mädchenschlafsaal in ihrem Bett war. Sie hätte geträumt. ‚Das muss daran liegen, dass ich kein Quidditch mehr spielen darf...' redete sie sich ein, während sie nachdachte. Zwar hatte sie Alicia einmal dazu gekriegt, mit ihr Quidditch zu spielen, doch da hatten die Jungs keine Zeit gehabt. Und seitdem weigerten sie sich strikt, mit ihr zu Spielen, denn sie hatten von Madam Pomfrey gehört, was passieren könnte.

Sie seufzte und sah auf ihre Uhr. Fünf Uhr Morgens. Als sie sich zurückfallen ließ, sah sie, dass es draußen noch stockdunkel war. _„Angel..."_So hätte Fred sie niemals wirklich genannt. Sie verscheuchte den Gedanken, dass dieser Traum ihre letzte fehlende Erinnerung sein könnte und versuchte wieder die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen. _„Angel..."_ es ging ihr einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie missmutig auf. Sie hatte kaum noch geschlafen und war müde. Doch der Unterricht wartet nicht auf sie und Alicia und Katie erst Recht nicht. Also stand sie auf, wartete bis Alicia aus dem Bad war und verschwand dann selber darin. Als sie fertig waren, kamen sie herunter in die Große Halle. Alicia setzte sich neben Fred und George, Katie neben Alicia und Angelina setze sich neben Katie.

Katie entging das nicht und so beugte sie sich vor und flüsterte Alicia verwundert zu: „Sie reden seit fünf Tagen nicht miteinander."

Alicia sah zu ihr, nickte leicht und antwortete: „Ich weiß,.. und ich kann es kaum glauben."

Angelina hörte das nicht, frühstückte nur und hing ihren Gedanken nach

. Während sie den Rest ihres Frühstückseis aß, stupste Katie sie schließlich an. „Angelina?"

Sie nickte, als Zeichen, dass sie zuhörte. „Bist du immer noch sauer auf Fred?"

Nun nickte Angelina heftig, schluckte herunter und sagte: „Natürlich!"

Alicia zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Aber Katie sah sehr unzufrieden aus.

Allerdings sagte keiner von ihnen mehr was dazu und sie gingen, nachdem sie gefrühstückt hatten, zu ihrem Unterricht.

Auf dem Weg dorthin beobachtete Angelina genau, wie George Fred mit irgendetwas aufzuziehen schien, laut loslachte und dann herüber zu Alicia wanderte.

„Hast du das gehört?"grunzte er vor Lachen.

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich an die Tische und George drehte sich nun zu den Mädchen um. Er konnte sich nun vor Lachen kaum auf dem Stuhl halten.

„Nein, was denn?"fragte Alicia interessiert.

„Fred hat von Dads altem Auto geträumt!"

„George!" knurrte sein Bruder ihm peinlich berührt zu.

„Ihr wisst schon. Von dem Ford ANGLIA."Fred ignorierend lachte George immer noch.

„George, hör auf!"drohte Fred jetzt.

Doch George grunzte weiter. „... sagt mir, dass er im Schlaf von dem Ford Anglia geredet hat. Ich kann sehr wohl heraus hören, dass es nicht Anglia, sondern Angelina war.

Angelina sah auf und Katie und Alicia warfen sich einen Blick zu.

„George, du—."Rief Fred aus, doch George unterbrach ihn grinsend.

„Wie wäre es"nun wandte George sich wieder zu Fred, „wenn du dich bald mal wirklich mit Angelina versöhnst, und nicht nur im Schlaf davon redest?"

Fred lief rot an. Er hatte tatsächlich von Angelina geträumt, doch warum hatte es ausgerechnet George mitbekommen? Und dann glaubte er ihm nicht mal die Ausrede mit dem Ford Anglia., wobei sich Angelina und Anglia doch so sehr ähnelten.

Doch bevor irgendwer noch etwas sagen konnte, kam Prof. McGonagall herein. „Ruhe."Sagte sie und George musste sein Gelächter in seinem Robenärmel ersticken, um nicht weiter aufzufallen.

Nun konnte sich Angelina aber nicht mehr richtig auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Sie erwischte sich zweimal, wie sie Fred anstarrte und bevor es irgendwer merkte, steckte sie ihre Nase tief in ein Buch, dass sie gerade gar nicht lesen sollten. „Mrs. Johnson?"

Sie schreckte auf. „Was?!"

„Sie sollen jetzt nicht in dem Buch lesen. Hören sie mir zu." Mahnte Prof. McGonagall sie.

Angelina nickte resigniert und schlug das Buch zu. Angestrengt versuchte sie, McGonagalls Erzählungen über die frühen Verwandlungen zu lauschen.

Als der Unterricht endlich vorbei war, packten sie ihre Sachen zusammen. George hatte sich mittlerweile wieder beruhigt und erzählte Alicia gerade etwas über ihre neuen Erfindungen. So viel Angelina mitbekam, mussten Fred und George in den Ferien die Muggelläden ausgeraubt haben, denn sie hatten so viel Muggelsachen mit, dass es Angelina schon wunderte, dass sie dafür keinen Extrakoffer benötigten. Aber wie George Alicia berichtete, ließen sie sich wunderbar zu Scherzartikeln verarbeiten.

Sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie Fred zulächelte und er hoffnungsvoll zu ihr sah. Doch sie sah mit kalter Miene wieder weg; jetzt hatte sie doch beinahe vergessen, dass sie sauer auf ihn war.

Die anderen gingen gerade in den Gemeinschaftsraum herein, da blieb Fred stehen. „Angelina?"fragte er leise. „kann ich mit dir reden?"

Angelina zögerte, sah George, Lee, Katie und Alicia nach und blieb stehen.

Die Tür schloss sich und sie sah Fred abwartend an.

„Angelina, es ... es tut mir Leid."

Sie nickte nur. „Schön."Es klang ironisch. Mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung würde sie sich nicht zufrieden geben.

Fred sah beschämt auf den Boden. „Wirklich."

„Warum hast du es dann getan?"

„Ich..." ihm fehlten die Worte.

Als Angelina die Arme verschränkte und ebenfalls wegsah, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus. „Das war falsch! Ich will dich nicht mit dem Davis sehen."

Angelina sah einen Moment auf Fred und war sprachlos. Doch bald fing sie sich wieder. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil er dich nicht verdient hat."Er wurde leiser

„Und es steht in deiner Macht, dass zu entscheiden?"fragte Angelina wütend.

„Nein..." gab er zu. Angelina sah ihn an. Er sah flehend aus; flehend und total erschöpft.

Unsicher wandte sie den Blick ab. Das verwirrte sie; keiner der Zwillinge hatte je so ausgesehen. „Noch was?"

„Verzeih mir, Angel-lina."Sagte er leise und bittend.

Angelinas Herz machte einen Sprung. Für einen Moment hatte sie geglaubt, dass er sie wieder Angel nennen würde. Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Ist schon gut, Fred."Sagte sie schließlich nach einer nicht enden wollenden Stille.

Fred strahlte auf: „Wirklich?"

Angelina nickte und lächelte matt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und folgte den anderen in den Gemeinschaftssaal.

Fred schien ein wenig unzufrieden, dass sie so distanziert war, aber er war glücklich darüber, dass sie ihm überhaupt verziehen hatte.

Doch irgendwie gingen sie anders miteinander um. Es war, als würde irgendwas in der Luft liegen...

* * *

Na, richtig haben sie sich aber noch nicht vertragen, was? ;)


	9. Puzzleteile

Puzzleteile-

So, ENTSCHULDIGT dass ich mich so lange nicht gemeldet habe. .. Der Schulstress. Aber jetzt ist bald Weihnachten ö Und das hier ist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch, vielleicht macht es euch ein bisschen glücklich ::g::

P.S.: Die Stoy wir so in etwa 12 oder 13 Kapis haben, glaube ich :)

valerie: ::tee einschenk:: Gaaanz ruhig und entspann dich und ließ

Kayuu-chan: Tschuldige. Aber ich hoffe du kannst jetzt entspannt Weihnachten feiern:) ::nach deinen storys schauen geh::

* * *

„Puzzleteile" 

Nach dem Gespräch mit Fred war Angelina in den Mädchenschlafsaal gegangen. Sie fühlte sich merkwürdig müde und dachte über ihre Gefühle nach. Was genau fühlte sie? Ein tiefer Seufzer erklang und sie ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen. Was sie noch mehr beschäftigte, als ihre Gefühle, waren Fred Gefühle. Was fühlte ER?

Zwei Tage verstrichen.

Angelina und Fred gingen ungewöhnt zuvorkommend miteinander um. Fred schien geradezu darauf bedacht, Angelina alles Recht zu machen. Und Angelina sagte nichts dazu.

„Was ist los mit euch?" fragte Alicia irgendwann.

„Was soll sein?"

Alicia zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Das geht hier nicht mit Rechten Dingen zu."

Angelina zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie wusste es ja selber nicht einmal.

Die Sechs saßen gerade im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Prof. McGonagall herein kam. „Quidditchteam?" fragte sie nickte. „Wir haben nun eine Entscheidung getroffen."

Gespannte Stille.

„Das Spiel wird Mittwoch in zwei Wochen wiederholt."

Angelinas Augen leuchteten auf und sie fiel der aufspringenden Alicia um den Hals.

„Wir werden es ihnen zeigen!" jauchzte Katie, die Angelina nun umarmte. Dann war George dran und dann Lee. Doch als sie vor Fred stand, hielt sie inne. Er schaute sie erwartungsvoll an.

Doch alles was sie tat, war verlegen Grinsen und Fred stand still da. Nach einem Moment, der ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, löste sie den Blick von ihm und wandte sich zu Katie und Alicia ab.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Alicia hatte Recht, irgendwas ging hier nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Und das schien ihr sogar die Freude über die Wiederholung des Quidditchspiels zu nehmen.

„Wir müssen trainieren!" bestimmte George und die kleine Gruppe folgte ihm zum Quidditchfeld. Angelina sah die anderen Lachen und planen und seufzte genervt von ihren eigenen Gefühlen auf. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen nahm sie auf einem der Zuschauerplätze platz und wartete. Spielen durfte sie erst in neun Tagen wieder. Aber vielleicht munterte sie das Zusehen ein wenig auf.

Als die anderen auf das Spielfeld kamen, beobachtete sie Fred. Er warf ihr einen flüchtigen Blick zu und bestieg dann, wie alle anderen, den Besen.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein Räuspern neben sich. Sie schrak auf und sah zur Seite.

Es war Lee, der sie angrinste.

„An was denkst du denn wieder?"

Angelina kam sich erwischt vor. „Ans Quidditchspielen" log sie.

Lee nickte nur, das konnte durchaus stimmen.

Angelina sah wieder nach vorn. Die anderen spielten in zwei Gruppen. George und Alicia gegen Fred und Katie. In Gedanken versunken, verfolgte sie Katie, die den Quaffel an sich genommen hatte und damit über das Feld floh.

„Angie?"

Wieder schreckte sie auf: „Hm?"

„Sag mal Angie" begann Lee. „Was ist mit dir los?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Schau mich an."

Langsam und irritiert wandte sie den Kopf zu Lee.

„Fred ist ein unsäglicher Dummkopf. Aber das jetzt, das hat er doch nicht verdient, oder?"

„Was tue ich denn?" fragte Angelina angegriffen.

„Du ignorierst ihn und jedes Mal wenn er mit dir reden will, bekommt er nur einsilbige Antworten."

„Das ist nicht wahr." Angelina wurde immer leiser. Das war doch wahr. „Ich meine… das ist nicht meine Schuld!"

Lee runzelte mit der Stirn.

„Er hat mich vor allen Leuten lustig gemacht! Er hat mich verletzt, verstehst du das nicht?! Und jetzt tut er so als sei nichts gewesen!" Angelina verstummte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zu viel gesagt zu haben.

„Soweit ich weiß, hat er sich entschuldigt und du hast ihm verziehen, Ange." Erinnerte sie Lee.

„Ja, das.. das…" sie wusste nicht weiter und biss sich verzweifelt auf die Lippe. Warum sie ihm verziehen hatte, wusste sie nicht. Er tat ihr einfach Leid, sie wollte ihn nicht so sehen. Aber das was sie jetzt tat, war wohl kein Deut besser.

Plötzlich sah sie wieder auf. „Was versuchst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden?"

„Das versuche ich nicht, Angie. Ich will dir lediglich sagen, dass Fred sich Mühe gibt, dass das alles wieder wie vorher wird."

„Das will ich gar nicht." Murmelte Angelina, erschrak sich über ihre eigene Aussage und schlug die Hand vor den Mund.

Lee war nun still, wusste wohl nicht so recht, was er noch sagen oder tun sollte und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn.

Was wollte sie? Nein, es wollte nicht so wie vorher werden. Es sollte mehr werden. Mehr; sie sehnte sich nach mehr.

Angelina zog ihren Umhang enger um sich und wusste nicht, was sie jetzt tun sollte. Sie hatte sich gerade eingestanden, dass ihr Freundschaft nicht genügte.

Lee stand auf. „Du willst also eure Freundschaft nicht mehr?"

Angelina sah auf: „Doch, das will ich. Aber ich weiß nicht wie."

„Wenn es das ist, Angelina" sagte er, „dann versuch es mal mit Reden."

Er stupste sie leicht gegen die Stirn: „Wird dir klar was du willst und erzähl es ihm. Er wird es verstehen."

Angelina nickte nur noch.

„Und ich wird mich jetzt unseren neuen Lutschstangen widmen. Ich frage mich schon die ganze Zeit, warum die Zunge nur Blau wird und nicht ganz verschwindet." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Angelina blieb allein zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Diese Gefühle brachten sie durcheinander. Einerseits war da die riesige Wut auf Fred, aber anderseits…

„Wenn ich ihm davon erzähle… dann wird er sich wieder über mich lustig machen." murmelte sie leise vor sich hin.

Sie sah nicht, wie die anderen wieder in den Umkleidekabinen verschwanden, war viel zu beschäftigt mit sich selbst.

Irgendwann hörte sie jemand zu sich heraufkommen.

„Ich.. ich hab das … alles falsch gemacht." Es war Fred.

Sie sah auf, biss sich auf die Lippe, als sie merkte, wie die Röte in ihr aufstieg.

„Ich war so töricht, zu glauben, dass jetzt alles wieder in Ordnung ist." Er machte eine Pause.

„Das alles,… das tut mir furchtbar Leid. Ich wollte nur,… ich wollte… dich für mich allein."

Angelina öffnete den Mund, sah ihn verwirrt an, konnte aber nichts sagen.

„Bitte, Angel. Bitte verzeih mir. Ich würde alles dafür tun…" er wurde leise.

Angelinas Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. _Angel,…._

Sie stand auf: „Beantworte mir nur eine Frage,… Was ist das, was da zwischen uns passiert?"

Fred stand ebenfalls auf: „Das ist etwas besonderes, oder?" Es klang ein wenig unsicher, was Angelina in diesem Moment aber nicht heraushörte.

„Bitte Fred." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu und starrte über das Spielfeld.

„Ich hab gewisse Gefühle für dich… und,…"

Sie atmete tief durch. „wenn es dir nicht genauso geht; Bitte hör auf damit zu spielen."

Stille.

Angelina hörte Freds Atem. Langsam stiegen die Tränen in ihren Augen auf und sie schloss sie deshalb.

„Angel…" nach einer schier endlosen Weile, begann er zu reden. „Das wäre das letzte was ich wollte." Er drehte sie zu sich.

Angelina öffnete die Augen wieder, sah aber zur Seite. Fred zog sie zu sich in den Arm, wogegen sie sich nicht wehrte.

„Du bist das wunderbarste Mädchen, das ich kenne."

Sie sah auf. Meinte er das wirklich ernst?

Er lächelte unsicher und beugte sich etwas zu ihr. Und als er merkte, dass sie sich nicht dagegen wehrte, vereinten sich ihre Lippen zu einem sanften, ersten Kuss.

Angelina glaubte zu träumen.

Alles schien wie verflogen. Ihre Wut auf Fred, ihre Trauer, ihre Angst.

Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, er drückte sie sanft an sich und flüsterte ihr leise ins Ohr „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Angelina lächelte glücklich, kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Na, wie ist?" fragte er nach einer Weile grinsend, „Krieg ich noch einen?"

Sie lachte leise, streckte sich etwas hoch und küsste ihn wieder.

Die Zeit die sie beide dort standen, verging wie im Fluge.


End file.
